For a variety of reasons including fashion, religious, custom, and/or convenience some women may use a head covering. Time and effort often must be extended to use pins or tie knots in order to secure a scarf wrapped around the head and/or the neck either as a fashion accessory or in order to conform to religious requirements and/or customs. Some users may wrap a scarf several times around their head and/or neck without pinning the scarf, and this often requires the user to continuously adjust the scarf as it unravels, shifts or moves. Thus there is a need for an improvement for a head covering that overcomes the above listed and other disadvantages.